¿como ser padres? kazexendo
by 48je69
Summary: kazemaru y endo se enteran de que dejaran de estar solo los 2,¿como afrontaran esta nueva situacion? Yaoi
1. ¿como decirte?

hola!

aqui les traigo un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita

espero que les guste

Capitulo uno: ¿Cómo decirte?

Kazemaru POV

No lo puedo creer, esta mañana me enterado de una noticia q cambiara mi vida por siempre, de una gran responsabilidad, la cual me llevara a nuevas experiencias a nuevas alegrías y preocupaciones, algo que de cierta forma me asusta y me emociona a la vez, algo q podría unirme a mi amado o separarme de el por siempre…

Fin Kazemaru Pov

Kazemaru ya llevaba 9 años saliendo con Endo Mamoru, su novio, su fiel acompañante, su amor eterno.

Hacia algunos días que Kazemaru se estaba sintiendo algo distinto, más hambriento, mareado, cansado, pero muy feliz consigo mismo, tenía un extraño presentimiento, sin embargo era un presentimiento agradable, cálido, dulce, por eso se dedico a averiguar que ocurría con él, llevándolo a una noticia inesperada, si, era inesperada, pero lo llenada de felicidad.

Ahora caminaba lentamente por las calles de inazuma pensando en la forma de darle la noticia a su novio, pues aunque llevaban varios años juntos no se habían casado, ambos tenían 23 años, era legal, pero no querían comprometerse con algo así, Vivian juntos, cierto, pero, por el momento debían concentrarse en sus estudios, ya llevaban 4 años en la universidad, no faltaba tanto por terminar, no había apuros

Kazemaru Miraba las vitrinas de las tiendas, pensando en su Endo y como reaccionaria ante la noticia, cuando derepende un objeto llamo su atención. ¡ya sabia como darle la noticia a su novio! Entro rápidamente a la tienda y compro el objeto y lo envolvió, tenia un par de horas antes de que Endo llegara, debía apresurarse para tenerlo todo preparado a tiempo….

Ok, se q quedo corto, pero yo soy asi en eso, no ecribo capítulos largos, bueno sobres las otras contis ire de apoco volviendo a publicar mis demás fics haci que ténganme paciencia

Nos vemos pronto!

Nota extra: estoy trabajando en el fic q le prometi a Shaty Ana ¡tenme pasiencia¡


	2. anuncio

**Hola!**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón! Sé que me demore mucho, pero aquí les traigo 2 capítulos seguidos!**

**Muchas gracias a KamonKaze, Yui Tori y a Mely Fubuki Kagamine por comentar y a todos los que se dieron el tiempo e leer mi fic**

**Espero que les gusten los 2 capítulos!**

**Cap. 2: el anuncio  
>Con Kazemaru:<br>**Ya todo estaba preparado, la mesa estaba servida, todo de blanco, el olor de comida recién hecha inundaba el apartamento y solo le quedaba esperar que Mamoru llegara  
>Por mientras él estaba sentado jugando con un pequeño paquetito en sus manos, pensando en la reacción de su novio al recibirlo<br>Por otro lado…  
>Un castaño iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad con una botella de vidrio de bebida en su mano, se acerco a un basurero y cuando la iba a botar la imagen de su novio le vino a la cabeza- lo haré en casa- se dijo a sí mismo, al instante siguiente la tenía guardada en su bolsillo y sonrió divertido mientras se preguntaba que le hubiera hecho su novio si hubiera terminado ese "crimen"<br>**Flash back  
><strong>-¡que no Endo!- reclamaba un peli azul sin mirar a su novio  
>-pero kaze, si es solo una botella, ¡es basura!- le aseguraba<br>-¿solo…basura?- es si que lo enfureció y le voltio a ver - ¡crees que es solo basura!- grito enojado  
>- ¿pero kaze-chan que quieres que haga que la guarde de recuerdo?<br>-¡no, pero acaso costaría tanto reciclarla!- pregunto gritando  
>-¿re…reciclarla?-pregunto confundido<br>-si Endo, reciclarla-dijo algo más tranquilo- ¿sabes cuánto demora en degradarse esa botella que ibas a botar?- el otro negó con la cabeza- 4000 años- el otro solo empalideció  
>- es…esta cosa… 4…4.000…años dices- pregunto señalando la botella asombrado-<br>- si Endo 4.000 años, esa botella es de vidrio, el vidrio es muy resistente y si simplemente la votas a la basura la naturaleza estará 4.000 años luchando contra ella- dijo serio  
>- ¿lo dices enserio?<br>-tonto, por supuesto que lo digo enserio, es mas desde ahora vamos a reciclar en casa y si te llego a ver votando algo reciclable a la basura- se acerco tétricamente hacia él- te mato  
>- ha…hai- dijo asustado<br>- bien vámonos, ya es tarde y mañana mismo empezamos nuestro plan de reciclaje- luego de eso lo arrastro devuelta a su hogar  
><strong>Fin flash back<br>**-De seguro me mata- se respondió mientras sonreía y seguía su camino hasta una joyería donde siempre se detenía y donde ya tenía una bella joya reservada, se quedo observándola- ya pronto serás mía- pensó feliz, luego prosiguió su camino a casa

Kazemaru seguía jugando con el pequeño objeto ahora algo más nervioso, las ideas negativas no dejaban de rondar por su mente y ya e estaba asustando, en este momento él solo quería que su novio llegara y terminar pronto con esta tortura, si Endo no lo aceptaba era mejor saberlo pronto  
>Endo, por otro lado, ya había llegado a la puerta de su departamento, cuando entro un olor delicioso lo embriago, mas no lo sorprendió, sabía que Kazemaru cocinaba delicioso y que sus platillos sorprenderían hasta el más experto<br>-¡Ya llegue!- grito mientras entraba feliz, al escuchar esto Kazemaru tomo todo el valor que tenia para ir a recibirlo, dejando el paquete escondido  
>- hola Endo-kun- dijo mientras lo abrasaba por el cuello y depositaba un corto, pero dulce beso en sus labios-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto aun sin soltarse de él.<br>-bien- dijo devolviéndole el beso- ¿y a ti?  
>-bien, un día tranquillo- mintió- y dime ¿tienes hambre?<br>-mucha, ¿qué preparaste?  
>- solo ven- lo guio a la mesa y lo sentó- que te parece, el otro solo enmudeció<br>-kaze-chan ¿Quién murió?- Pregunto preocupado al mirar tantas delicias sobre la mesa  
>-nadie Endo-kun es solo para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, además hoy tuve algo de tiempo libre<br>-bueno si es solo eso…¡ a comer!- grito emocionado y empezó a devorar todo lo que tenía en frente  
>Kazemaru solo lo miraba feliz hasta que recordó por que la gran cena y fue a buscar el pequeño objeto que había escondido<br>-Endo- lo interrumpió, este se giro a verlo ya que está detrás de él.  
>-dime- le dijo con una sonrisa<br>-te traje algo- dijo bajando la mirada y mostrándole un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel blanco con detalles plateados y dorados  
>- ¿para mí?- el otro solo asintió- gracias kaze-chan- tomo el delicado objeto con sus manos y empezó a abrirlo, dejando a la vista un pequeño sonajero azul y naranja- kaze… esto- lo miro impresionado, el otro subió la mirada dejando ver sus hermosos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas<br>- estoy embarazado- el otro solo enmudeció 


	3. tu respuesta, primera ida al doctor

Capitulo 3: tu respuesta, primera ida al doctor

-¿q…que?- Endo no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, necesitaba que se lo repitieran para estar seguro de que no había sido una ilusión

-es…estoy esperando un hijo…un hijo tuyo…Endo- Kazemaru sentía una gran mescla de emociones, estaba feliz de haberle contado a su novio lo de su embarazo, pero estaba asustado por su reacción, triste por saber que tal vez esto los separaría por siempre y preocupado de cuál sería el futuro de ese bebe que se aproximaba, si tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero lo más importante en ese momento era la respuesta final de Mamoru

-¿un…un hijo?- todavía estaba tratando de procesar esa información, de verdad no se la esperaba

-si- dijo con una dulce sonrisa, mientras sus ojos seguían cristalizados retrocedió un par de pasos hasta topar con la pared, pues como había dicho antes tenía miedo, y mucho

-entonces- dijo más tranquilo, acercándose al peli azul- ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura

-por…porque…tengo miedo- dijo temblando levemente- tengo miedo que nos dejes solos, que no lo ames y me dejes de amar a mí, que…-fue interrumpido por un suave beso que le proporciono el castaño, asegurándole algo que Kazemaru ya sabía, pero había olvidado… que su corazón le pertenecía a él y solo a él y que eso no cambiaria jamás

-no debes tener miedo Ichirouta, yo nunca te dejaría, menos por una noticia tan maravillosa como esta- empezó a acariciar la hermosa cabellera de su uke-me acabas de decir que un nuevo ángel llegara a alegrar aun más nuestras vidas ¿Cómo me enojaría por algo así?

-Endo-kun- pronuncio con una sonrisa, se abalanzó hacia Endo dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido con gusto, sus lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, todos los pensamientos negativos se habían ido repentinamente, tendría a su novio a su lado como siempre lo había estado y eso era más que suficiente para asegurarle que tendría un maravilloso futuro junto a él y junto a su pequeño angelito que venía en camino- gracias

-gracias a ti mi kaze-chan, por hacerme la persona más feliz de este mundo- dijo mientras mantenía el abrazo como muestra de amor eterno hacia su nueva familia.

2 semanas después, Kazemaru cumpliría un mes de embarazó por lo que le tocaba su primera ida al médico.

-ya estás listo kaze-chan

-si Endo-kun

-oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-el otro asintió-¿para qué es esta visita al médico? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?- dijo lo ultimo con gran preocupación en sus palabras

-nada de eso Endo, esta visita es para escoger al doctor que me va a acompañar durante el embarazo y durante el parto, el se va a encargar de nuestro bebé y por eso es importante escogerlo con anticipación para poder conocerlo y sentirnos seguros con él- le explico al castaño

-entiendo- dijo mientras se subía al auto junto con Kazemaru- ¿y ya sabes quién va a ser?- pregunto con curiosidad. Empezó a andar el auto.

-me dieron algunas recomendaciones de doctores que tenían experiencia y eran confiables, ahora nos va a recibir el doctor Arai, pero si no nos convence podemos ir a visitar a otro. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas Mamoru?

-sabes mejor que nadie que no me gusta que te toquen, quiero estar seguro de que quien sea tu medico sea de absoluta confianza para el bien del bebé y del tuyo- el otro sonrió-pero necesito verlo para estar seguro- su uke lo miro extrañado

-¿y eso por qué?

-simple, porque si te llegara a hacer algo malo a ti o a nuestro hijo necesito estar seguro que no sea más fuerte que yo para así poder romperle todos los huesos uno por uno

-¡Endo!

-tranquilo sabes que bromeo

- lo estoy dudando

Después de eso el camino siguió tranquilo hasta llegar al hospital.

-ese tipo se demora demasiado Kazemaru- dijo algo enojado

-tranquilo Endo, ya llegara-trato de calmarlo

-si, por supuesto, estoy seguro de que cuando estés dando a luz me vas a decir lo mismo

-¡Endo!-lo regaño

-ya ya no te enojes

-Disculpen las demoras-entro el doctor a la habitación- supongo que ustedes son el señor Endo y el señor Kazemaru, yo soy el doctor Arai- se presento un hombre alto y rubio, de gran atractivo y, al parecer, fuerte

-buenos días, doctor- saludo cortésmente Kazemaru

-hola- respondió ando, mientras fulminaba al doctor con la mirada

-bueno, y dime lindura-dijo mirando a Kazemaru, cosa que enfureció al castaño-¿cuánto tiempo llevas de embarazo?- pregunto con una mirada coqueta

- un mes- dijo feliz

-así que un mes ¿sabes cómo es tu bebé ahora?- el otro negó con la cabeza, mientras el mayor se posicionaba detrás de él- el feto en este momento mide aproximadamente un cuarto de pulgada-dijo el doctor mientras le acariciaba el vientre cómodamente

-ense…-alcanzo a decir el peli azulado antes que Mamoru lo sacara de la habitación, dejando a un doctor muy desconcertado

- ¿Qué pasa Endo?- pregunto extrañado Kazemaru una vez que su novio se detuvo

- ese tipo solo quería ligar con tigo-dijo enojado- no quiero que sea él quien te acompañe en esto ¡no quiero que te toque!

-tranquilo Endo-kun- lo abrazo- sabes que soy solo tuyo, además esta es una decisión de los 2, ambos debemos estar cómodos con el doctor, vamos- le mostro una lista- aquí tengo el nombre de 45 doctores especializados por toda la cuidad Inazuma, marque con rojo los que no quedan muy lejanos a nuestro hogar y que tienen flexibilidad de horarios, así son 23, bueno 22 sin contar al doctor Arai-el otro frunció el seño- la siguiente es la doctora Aida a solo 10 minutos de aquí-

- de acuerdo, vamos- dijo más sereno, se tomaron de la mano y partieron hacia la siguiente dirección.

-ah…-suspiro- Endo-kun ya no puedo más, estoy exhausto- callo rendido el peli azul en una de las sillas del hospital

- yo igual kaze-chan- le dijo cansado sentándose a su lado- hemos estado dando vueltas por toda la ciudad desde las 8 de la mañana y ya son las 9 de la noche

-pero no lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que de 23 doctores no nos agradara ninguno?- pregunto ya al borde de la desesperación mirando la lista

- a ver, revisemos de nuevo- tomo la lista entre sus manos- el doctor Arai era un total pervertido y acosador

-exagerado- dijo para sí- sigamos

- muy bien, la doctora Aida

-esa hasta te beso- dijo con la mirada llena de rencor y odio, parecida a la que había tenido Mamoru cuando recordó al doctor Arai

-fue en la mejilla- se defendió- en fin-volvió con la lista- ¿la doctora Hideaki?- a ambos los recorrió un escalofrió

- estaba loca

-concuerdo con tigo-prosiguió-¿el doctor Iwakura?

-odia a los niños

-cierto, la doctora matsukata, ella no era tan mala, no se por qué no te agrado

- su consultorio estaba rodeado de animales disecados ¿te parece poco?

-mejor no discuto, el doctor…-fue interrumpido por su uke

-¡ya basta!-grito al borde de un colapso nervioso- ¡Endo todos fueron un desastre por una u otra razón, estoy cansado y tengo mucha hambre! ¿No podemos descansar por hoy?

-tienes razón, ninguno a funcionado y por más que releamos la lista eso no va a cambiar, además ya llevemos muchas horas sin comer y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los 3, vamos a casa, mañana seguiremos

-gracias Endo

Luego de eso juntos partieron a su hogar con la esperanza de encontrar un buen doctor al día siguiente.

Espero que les hayan gustado los capítulos

Nos vemos!


End file.
